1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever with a button type shift knob, in more detail, a technology about an installation structure of a shift knob at the upper end of a shift lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Shift lever has a shift knob to respond to shifting of a user and the shift knob allows predetermined button type operation in addition to functioning as a handle for the driver.
Among shift knobs, there are ones that can be converted to allow the shift lever to move to a specific shift range, such as the R-range, or prevent it, by pulling up or releasing the button at the lower portion of the shift knob.
It is preferable that those shift knobs should ensure smooth and stable operation of the part, such as the button and also should be able to be easily replaced when they are damaged or broken.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.